


Video Sex

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: “我可是满脑子sex的青春期少年。”





	Video Sex

“我很抱歉，布鲁斯，恐怕我们只能等到考试周结束后再见面了。”

电话那头，克拉克已经数不清自己是第几次拒绝了和布鲁斯的，自从橄榄球联赛结束，他们就差不多有半个世纪那么久的时间没有见过面。然而高中最后一学年的学业之繁重，让他着实没法请到长假，去千里之外的哥谭市与热恋中的男朋友见面。倘若他想用全国高中生橄榄球联赛奖杯之外的能力考入常春藤盟校，那么这次期末考试就必需拿到一个亮眼的成绩才行。毕竟他有一个完美的优等生男朋友。

“我知道。”布鲁斯抱着手机倒在床上，他还穿着鞋，另一只手却已经开始解自己的腰带。哥谭高中的考试周比堪萨斯中学提前几天，布鲁斯甚至不顾自己优等生的形象，不等上午最后一门考试结束铃声响起，就提前交卷离开学校。

布鲁斯温柔体贴的回应让

“那么，我们周末再见面？”克拉克他试探地发问，听到电话那头布鲁斯的呼吸声变得粗重，但那不像是恼怒的鼻息，更何况背景里还有金属扣和拉练的摩擦声。

“别，克拉克，别挂电话，你现在是一个人吗？”布鲁斯连忙制止，爬到床尾去从书包里掏出笔记本电脑。

一个月前，克拉克学校的宿舍楼失火，他不得不搬出去，租住在便宜的学生公寓租住。更糟糕的是，他的选修课结业论文和老旧的宿舍楼一道在大火中被烧得一干二净，使得他好不容易有了独居的机会，却还是忙得焦头烂额。

克拉克沉迷学习，完全没有想到布鲁斯其实另有所图，于是老实地回答他，由于公寓离图书馆太远，加上考试前夕自习室人满为患的缘故，他选择独自在狭小的套间里挑灯夜读。

布鲁斯笑起来，“克拉克，把电脑打开，我想和你视频通讯，我保证不会打扰你学习，就让我看看你好吗。”

笑声的颤动引发的沙沙声爬进克拉克的耳朵里，挠得他心里酥酥麻麻地发痒。他当然拒绝不了心上人提出的相当甜蜜的建议，于是打开二手电脑，让自己被台灯照亮的上半身进入镜头。屏幕中布鲁斯的脸看起来那么鲜活，仿佛他就在自己身边一般，让满心欢喜的克拉克瞬间忘却期末考试前的焦虑，他和布鲁斯对视着傻笑了好一会，才用那球场上锻炼出来的坚强意志回到现实，再一次劝告：“如果你觉得困了就先休息，我会看书到很晚。”

“我会陪着你。”布鲁斯回答。

短短的几个字，像是有魔力注入其中，克拉克从未感觉如此精神百倍过。他翻开课本，在布鲁斯的呼吸和心跳声的陪伴下，沉浸到函数的世界中去。

克拉克解开一道困扰他许久的方程后才发现不对。他转头看向电脑屏幕，捏碎的铅笔掉了一地。

“布鲁斯！”克拉克咬牙，涨红了脸，从脚底到头皮都开始发烫，“你在——你在做什么！”

“自慰呀。”那个上半身穿着制服，长裤褪到脚踝，露出白皙的修长双腿，正用同样纤长的手指握住自己的阴茎撸动的英俊少年回答道。他下流又坦荡，让人不知道是该夸赞他的诚实，还是斥责他的不知羞耻。

“拜托，布鲁斯，我真的……”克拉克咽了咽唾沫，他喉咙发干，心跳激烈地堵到了嗓子眼里，“你刚才说过不会打扰到我的……”他颤抖的声音没有丝毫威慑力。

“唉——我亲爱的甜心宝贝玉米糖，我可是满脑子的性爱的十七岁青春期少年，无论你说什么哪怕放呼吸声给我听我都能兴致高涨地撸射出来。你永远不能相信一个精虫上脑的家伙，哪怕是我。”用低柔的嗓音优雅的腔调说出粗鄙的下流话，是布鲁斯的惯用伎俩，每一次他在克拉克耳边压低声音这么说话，都能让刚刚射精过的克拉克立即勃起。

“操你的，布鲁斯，你真是个可恨的小混蛋！”克拉克恼火地，但也不是那么生气地嘟囔着，他知道自己还有办法补救，只要关掉电脑就屏蔽对方的诱惑，再去冲个冷水澡清醒头脑继续学习，而不是着了魔似的盯着布鲁斯的老二和屁股。

“是的，没错，我想要你操我。”布鲁斯眨眨眼，一点也不为打断了男朋友的期末复习而愧疚，吸引到克拉克的注意后，他把笔记本电脑放到床上，跪坐着开始脱衣服。布鲁斯的裸体和他的脸蛋一样漂亮，像上帝的造物。

与克拉克每天至少花费三个小时在训练场上挥洒汗水锻炼出的健硕身材不同，布鲁斯的酮体柔韧有力身姿矫健，对此，布鲁斯的解释是他从小学习合气道和其他东方武术的成果，克拉克对此深信不疑。

接着，布鲁斯把一个粉红色的卵型物体拿到摄像头前，展示给克拉克。在后者的吸气声中，布鲁斯得意地告诉他：“这是我能买到的最隐蔽的小玩具。”

这太超过了，克拉克僵硬地坐在椅子上，看得目不转睛，勃起的阴茎沉甸甸地顶着大腿，被内裤勒得发痛，他知道接下来会发生什么，布鲁斯正在重现他们一起偷看过的一部色情片中的情节。他的手不受控制地伸向股间。

布鲁斯满脸好奇地打开开关，他靠近镜头，捏着嗡嗡震动的小玩具，像吃糖果一般舔湿了它，然后一本正经地测评道：“噪音不大，不知道放在其他地方是不是震感也这么强。”说着，他把湿漉漉的小玩具贴在了胸口上，用它摩擦自己的乳头，他粉色的肉粒受到外界刺激充血胀大，沾上的唾液在幽暗的光线照应下变得亮晶晶的，看起来像是被人狠狠地吸吮过。布鲁斯皱眉，露出似笑非笑的表情，“有点痒，用力压下去会有点刺痛感，我觉得没什么特别的，你舔我的时候我觉得刺激得多。”

然后，布鲁斯从镜头前消失了几秒钟，回来的时候他给克拉克看了看手里的东西，一支润滑剂。布鲁斯透明的凝胶挤在跳蛋和手指上，他的动作并不熟练，掰开臀瓣的时候把那小玩具弄掉了好几次。没过多久，他的整个会阴就湿透了。

克拉克屏住呼吸，看着布鲁斯用手指放松自己，把带着细线的跳蛋塞进后穴，往深处推进。那个小玩具的直径还没有克拉克的两根手指粗，但他知道布鲁斯的后穴有多么紧，他会紧紧地夹着那个小东西，柔软的内壁牢牢地吸着它，而他只恨自己不能亲自在现场。

“你瞧，我把它全都吃进去了，比我想象得要容易，毕竟它和你的尺寸差别太大了。”布鲁斯花了一点时间适应跳蛋在体内的震动，长长地松了一口气，这才拨开汗湿的头发，朝摄像头露出得意的笑容。克拉克已经拉开内裤，握住自己硬得发痛的阴茎撸动起来。尽管摄像头只拍到他的上半身，但他的表情说明了一切。

布鲁斯当然不会错过克拉克的变化。他把电脑放到自己双腿之间，让克拉克能够更加清楚地看到自己湿透的、露出跳蛋的电线的后穴和同样湿透了的性器，他拉扯那条露在体外的细线，不经意间触及前列腺，颤抖着发出黏腻的呻吟，“呃啊……它和我想象得完全不一样，没有那么……强烈……”

这时候，克拉克真切地开始嫉妒那个硅胶的小玩意起来。他加快手上的动作，对着布鲁斯淫乱的表演说出一旦开了头就抑制不住的性幻想：“操你的，布鲁斯，你真是个淫荡的恶魔，我一定要抓住你狠狠地打你的屁股！不，没那么简单，我不会再让你那贪吃的小嘴空着，你得含着跳蛋跟我约会，在我把它挖出来的时候高潮得一塌糊涂。”

“再多说一些，克拉克，不要停，我想听你的声音，哦，我的……”布鲁斯脸色潮红，眼睛亮得像燃烧着火焰，他呼出的潮热气流一度糊住了镜头，让克拉克只能通过声音和想象力推断布鲁斯的表情。

克拉克脑中的想象因为布鲁斯的哀求而变得更加生动鲜活，“你会哭着求我操你，因为一个跳蛋根本满足不了你，只有我的老二能给你下流的屁股止痒。”

“是的，是的，”布鲁斯喘息着，瘫软在床上，胡乱地撸动着阴茎，在多重刺激之下濒临高潮，“请你操我，求你，我快要……哦……”

“和我一起，布鲁斯，我们一起射出来。”克拉克同样也到了极限，他下意识地想要和布鲁斯同步，贪婪地凑近屏幕想要看清对方的任何一处表情。

但是布鲁斯已经听不进克拉克的命令了，他射在了床单上，高潮后瘫软地倒下去，打翻了电脑。就在这时候，克拉克忽然发现了疑点，布鲁斯的摄像头拍下的的房间简陋得不像是高中宿舍或者他家的卧室。

意识到真相的克拉克提起裤子，匆匆忙忙冲出屋，去敲打隔壁的房门。

那门甚至没上锁。

“我早说过要给你一个惊喜。”沉浸在高潮布鲁斯懒洋洋地躺在隔壁房间的卧室床上，屁股还里塞着跳蛋，张开双腿热情又淫靡地欢迎了克拉克的到来。


End file.
